The Difficulties of HighSchool Love
by Grimmjow's Whore
Summary: Warnings: Possible OOC, smoking, fluf, GrimmHichi, HichiIchi, GrimmHichiIchi, and many other pairings, lots of lemons, character death, violence, foul language, and rape. I am terrible at summaries, so please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I turned in my seat to see who was interrupting my beloved drama class by opening the door. I felt my eyes widen as I gazed upon the god-like man standing in the doorway. It was Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, a famous guitarist from Germany. His tanned, toned body was clad in faded black skinny jeans, a black skin tight shirt, over that he wore a leather studded vest, finishing his outfit were some mid-calf high black leather boots with chains hanging off a silver ring at the top and attached to the heel of the boot. I gasped loudly attracting the attention of the entire class.

"Mr. Kurosaki, is something wrong?" My teacher Byakuya Kuchiki asked, mildly concerned.

I ignored his inquiry and stood from my seat still gazing at the blue-haired man in the doorway. "Y-you're G-Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques..." I stuttered in shock. I replaced the shocked look on my face with a scowl when he began to chuckle.

"Yeah, tha's me. Didn' think anyone woul' recognize me here. Wha's your name?" He asked in sinfully deep voice as he approached my seat in the back of the room, his eyes wandering over my figure, I could feel him undressing me with his eyes.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I told him, my voice stern and cold.

"Ichigo?" He rolled the word around abit. He stopped only inches from my face. "Nice name ya go' there, Berry."

"Well then Mr. Kurosaki," Vice principal Ichimaru called, forgotten in the doorway."Since Mr. Jaeggerjaques has taken a liking to you, you will be responsible for showing him around and making him feel welcome." Before I had the chance to argue he had disappeared through the doorway. "Kurosaki, please sit down. Mr. Jaeggerjaques, you may pull a chair up to Mr. Kurosaki." Mr. Kuchiki called over to us, rubbing his temples with annoyance.

"Tha' settles tha'." The bluenette pulled a stray chair up next to mine and sat down. I scowled and pulled my chair away from his before sitting down and proceeding to ignore him.

His smirk faded and he threw his arm around my shoulders, his fingers dug into my shoulder, drawing blood and staining my shirt. He pulled me close, his lips were a hairsbreadth from my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck. " It's not nice ta ignore people, Ichi."

I winced slightly and responded through gritted teeth."Ever heard of personal space?" My tone dripped with venom.

"Eh? What is this thing called 'personal space' ya speak of?" His malicious grin returned to his face as he heaved me onto his lap. "You can 'welcome me to the school' at lunch, Berry-boy." His deep voice was but a pur in my ear. He let out a loud bark of laughter as he threw me roughly back into my seat.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Jaeggerjaques?" Mr. Kuchiki asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ichi and I were just discussin' our lunch plans. Grimmjow replied placing a large hand on my knee.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! I edited this thing so many goddamn times.


	2. Morphine Helps Dull The Pain

**Yeah, I know i'm a few weeks late.**

** I beg forgiveness also for the shitty chapter. After such a long wait you guys deserve better.**

** -prepares to be beaten with a stick-**

* * *

Ichigo shuffled down the empty hallway hoping that he wouldn't run into that perv, Grimmjow. "Aye, Strawberry!" The bluenette's voice called out from behind the startled male. He turned to see Grimmjow grinning as he strode up to him. "Did ya thin' I forgo' about ya?" The taller male put his large hands hands on Ichigo's shoulders and roughly pinned him to the wall, his smirking lips just inches from the smaller's ear, "I've been thinkin' 'bout that firm ass o' your's all day." Grimmjow husked into Ichigo's ear.

"Fuck off." The orangette replied sourly as he shoved Grimmjow off of him. The bluenette growled and slammed Ichigo's head into the wall and grinned sadistically as the smaller male slid to the ground holding his head in pain, Ichigo looked one of his hands and found blood covering his palm. "You bastard.," He hissed at the man standing over him. Grimmjow let his foot lash out and hit the orangette in the ribs, the hall resounded with a sickening crunch. Grimm picked him up by the throat and tossed him effortlessly towards a door that led to the alley behind the school. Ichigo struggled to get up,he was only able to get onto his hands and knees before the bluenette opened the door and kicked him through the opening.

Ichigo was able to crawl over to a dumpster and prop himself against it before Grimm squatted in front of him, taking his chin into his own calloused hand and looking into his eyes, "Please, jus' say yes and this won' hafta be as painful as it could be." He waited a few seconds for a reply, when he got nothing from the other man but spittle in his eye he snarled and punched Ichigo in the jaw with his free hand. The bluenette then stood and bent the smaller, moaning male over the dumpster. He pulled the orangette's jeans and boxers down to his ankles and tied his hands behind his back. Grimmjow looked sympathetically at the berry, " It didn' hafta be this way, I gave ya a choice." He undid his own jeans and gripped Ichigo's hips tightly and thrusted into the beaten and bloodied man beneath him. The orangette cried out in pain and ecstasy. The larger male began a harsh, unforgiving pace grunting with each brutal thrust into his victim's unprepared ass. Ichigo could feel the blood flowing down his thighs, the pain was almost unbearable, but the pleasure he felt outweighed the pain.

Ichigo screamed as he was pushed over the edge, Grimm soon followed suit, grunting loudly as he filled the abused berry with his seed. He pulled out and fastened his jeans. He carefully redressed the orangette and untied him. Ichigo slid to the ground and held his ribs gingerly as he glared feircly at Grimmjow and asked, "Why'd you untie me?" The bluenette grinned, his eyes betraying his worry for the man before tossing him a bottle of aspirin. "'Cause I'm not that' big of a dick." With that he left a confused and aching Ichigo alone in the deserted alley.

* * *

_**The next**_** day...**

Grimmjow strolled into the classroom just before the bell rang and took a seat beside the beaten berry. "Is the aspirin stron' enough for ya?" He asked eying him worriedly. The orangette shrugged avoiding the blunette's eyes.

"It's okay..." He trailed off, his voice thin and weak. "Why are you acting like you care? Just yesterday you beat the shit out of me, broke two of my ribs," He gestured to a bandage that was wrapped around his ribcage. "and raped me. Why the fuck are you acting like this?" He questioned in a loud, angry whisper.

"I'm sor-" He stopped speaking abruptly when the hand he tried to place on Ichigo's shoulder was slapped away. He looked at the fuming orangette with hurt and regret clear in his eyes.

Ichigo stood as quickly as he dared and called out, "Excuse me, Mr. Kuchiki, could you please move me?"

"You may move to either the empty seat next to Mr. Gilga, or the empty seat next to your brother." Byakuya replied slightly annoyed.

The orangette glared hotly at Grimmjow and moved quietly to the seat next to his pale twin. He collapsed into his brother's comforting arms and sobbed silently into his powder-white shoulder as Shiro stroked his hair and comforted him. The pale man stared back at the concerned bluenette, his gaze practically spelled out his hatred for the man.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang the Kurosaki twins went to the roof to eat. "It'll be okay Ichi, if he ever even looks at ya wrong, I'll kick his sorry ass." Shiro cooed as he ran his fingers through his twin's orange locks affectionately.

Ichigo groaned in pain and threw the bottle of apirin cursing it beneath his breath. "Thanks Shi," He smiled up at the man holding him. "but I didn't work through all this pain last night to make your lunch so that you could stare at it." Shiro huffed and begrudgingly ate his lunch.

Shiro snarled and placed Ichigo on the ground next to where he was sitting before getting up as he watched Grimmjow walk towards him and his beloved brother. "Whattaya doin' 'ere Dick-Wad? Haven' ya done enough ta Ichi?" The pale man spat at the bluenette. Grimmjow stopped a safe three feet away from the angry man standing between him and Ichigo.

"I'm not here ta hurt anyone. I just need to give somethin' to Ichi." The bluenette replied calmly looking at Ichigo, his expression troubled. Shiro looked back at Ichigo waiting for his instructions. The startled berry nodded his expression showed his blatant confusion. Shiro growled slightly and stepped t the side, never looking away from the taller male. "I thought tha' the aspirin woul' be a little weak so I got ya some morphine..." He handed the orangette a large bottle of prescription morphine issued under Ichigo's name. He then stood and looked the poor berry over once more and left.

Ichigo blinked as he watched the bluenette swagger off. "Don' ya fuckin' dare try tha' shit till I make sure it aint some rape drug er somethin'." Shiro snatched the morphine from his dazed twin and inspected it as though it were a nuke, and he a member of the Bomb Squad.

"Come on Shi, he can't be _that _cruel." He winced slightly and groaned quietly as he cluched at his ribs. "Besides, I could really use some of that right about now."

The albio sighed and rolled his tattooed eyes, forcing the golden contacts to move slightly out of place. "Fine, bu' if he did fuck wit' tha' shit, I'll mount his head on a spike." He blinked the contacts back into place and handed Ichigo the pills. He sat back down and carefully pulled the berry back onto his lap. Ichigo nodded thanks as he took two pills and settled down into his twin's lap. "When will you be ready for action again?" Shiro asked his twin when he saw that he was starting to relax.

Ichigo rolled his chocolate brown eyes, "You're so insensitive, Shi. If you're gentle, I should be fine in two days."

Shiro groaned his displeasure at having to wait so long. "You're so mean, Ichi." He kissed his twin lightly and went back to running his long pale fingers through Ichigo's fiery orange hair.

* * *

Grimmjow sauntered into the crowded cafeteria and scanned over the familiar faces, looking for his sister and the lead singer of their band, Nelliel. He found her in the far corner of the large, noisy room sitting alone at an abandoned table. He walked over to her and plopped down beside her. "What have I done, Nel? I fucked everythin' up." His gaze was distant as he stared up at the ceiling as if searching for the answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Grimm," She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "there's not much you can say or do after doing something like that." She pointed to a tall lanky man with long black hair and an eye-patch sitting across the crowded room harassing a girl who was sitting alone but a minute ago. "He saw what you did." Her tone was flat, and her hand clenched Grimmjow's shoulder tightly. The bluenette's eyes moved from the ceiling to the man, then to his sister.

"He couldn't have seen us." He brushed Nel's hand off his shoulder as he glanced back over at the lanky man. His tone worried and anxious.

"Seen what?" Syazel asked his friends and bandmates as he took a seat across the table.

"Grimm kinda raped some guy already, the poor thing. He even broke two of his ribs." Nel replied playing with her sea-green hair thoughtfully.

The bassist blinked at his blue-haired friend. "Already? It's only the second day."

"I know, Iknow. But if you saw this guy, you would understand. I couldn't help myself."

* * *

Ichigo groaned as the bell rang, rudely interrupting his peaceful lunch with his beloved brother. He winced slightly as he pulled himself off Shiro's lap, holding his head. "Ichi, we can jus' go home an' wach a movie. I don' like seeing you in this much pain."

"You're not getting out of school that easy, I'll go home but you have to stay here and participate." Shiro scowled and huffed "Fine." He got up and shouldered his backpack. "But I can't guarantee I won' get inta any trouble." He waved curtly to his brother and started off to his next class, grinning wickedly as he remembered that a certain bluenette was also on his way to the same class.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? I know, it's short, choppy, and shitty. Please don't hate me. _**


	3. Used and Abused, But Not Forgotten

Grimmjow walked at leisurely pace towards his next class. His mind wandered to the object of his current infatuation, Ichigo. He stumbled back slightly as he walked mindlessly into the scowling albino waiting for him at the door. "Lookie who we 'ave 'ere." The pale man hissed, pushing off the door seal to step towards the surprised bluenette.

"I don' want any trouble. I jus' wanna get ta class." Grimmjow replied stepping away from the advancing albino, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Too bad, cause I wanna see ya bleed." Shiro replied sharply as his arm snapped forward, a small knife glinting dangerously in his fist. Grimmjow managed to move the offending appendage far enough to the left that only Shiro's knuckles made contact with his face. Grimmjow snarled and held his jaw as he dodged the other punch that was aimed for his sternum. while bent over he swung his leg out and took Shiro behind the knees, knocking him to the floor and the air from his lungs. Shiro got up and smirked.

"Not bad. But you're gonna hafta do better than tha' to beat me." He dashed forward, his small knife against his chest and angled outwards. His form faltered as he heard Tosen, their English teacher curse them for delinquents and begin to walk out to check on the commotion. Shiro flipped his knife closed and shoved Grimmjow against the wall, hurriedly locking lips with the once more surprised male. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and flipped them, pinning above Shiro's head. He dominated the kiss, enjoying his chance to finally find out what the powdery male tasted like.

"WHAT IS THE MEANI-" Tosen broke off mid sentence, embarrassed by what he had witnessed. He covered his mouth and cleared his throat, turning away from the two 'lovers' to hide his scarlet face. "Ahem, well gentlemen... Class is about to start. Please get to your seats." The bluenette broke off the heated kiss and wiped the string of saliva connecting his mouth to Shiro's cockily. He leaned into Shiro's ear, still keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Na too bad. Let's do this again sometime." He grinned at how Shiro shuddered under his breath and walked into the class, stopping to wink at the seething albino.

_**Riiiiiinnggggg**_

The school bell rang and the students flocked to the front of the school, chatting and flirting shamelessly with each other. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and strolled over to his friends and band mates "What's u-" He broke-off, worried by his friends' terrified expressions. There was a large hand on his shoulder and he could feel the person's breathing on his neck.

"Sup, faggot?" The tall, lanky man Nell had pointed out at lunch sneered down at him. Grimmjow's body tensed as he prepared himself for what might ensue the raven's rude words.  
"Whattaya want?" Grimmjow asked knocking the unwelcome hand off his shoulder as he turned to face the owner of the offending appendage.

"I just wanted ta inform ya that fags ain't welcome here." The taller male replied harshly as he shoved Grimmjow backwards. The bluenette snarled and quickly regained his footing. He lurched forward and violently slammed the raven's face into the hood of a nearby car, denting the metal and sending the man to the floor moaning. Grimmjow grinned maliciously and slammed his foot into the dazed man's face, relishing in the crunch he felt beneath his boot. Nel quickly intervened, before the malevolent bluenette had too much fun. Grabbing the male by the ear and pulling him away she successfully woke him from his rage.

"YOU IDIOT!" She raged, "DO YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED?" Grimmjow ignored the busty woman's screaming and scornfully watched as an average sized blond male who also happened to have an eyepatch picked the now unconscious raven-haired male gingerly off the concrete.

"We better get Nnoi to the hospital, I think his nose is broken." He said to a pale, apathetic looking male with green tattooed tear trails on his cheeks standing behind him. The man nodded slightly and replied in monotone,

"We should take your car, Tesla. I don't want his blood getting on my seats."

"You really are an asshole, Ulquiorra. Fine, you're paying for gas."

The bluenette growled slightly as they carried the bleeding male away. "Dick." He curtly waved to the rest of his friends and continued to ignore the fuming teal-haired woman, mumbling curses to himself as he walked to his flat.

* * *

Shiro sighed loudly as he strode down the street to the apartment he and his twin shared. Why didn't he pull away from that fucking kiss? Sure, the blue-haired asshole was a great kisser, not to mention a sexy motherfucker... No. He shouldn't be thinking like this. So, he shook his head to clear his mind of such disgraceful thoughts and unlocked the large grey door that kept him from his beloved brother.

* * *

Grimmjow blinked and smirked as he saw the albino from earlier disappear into the apartment across from his flat and walked into his own home. "Pantera! I'm back!" The bluenette kneeled to greet his 200 pound black panther, snuggling her affectionately. "I missed you." He could never speak harshly to his "oversized house cat" as he called her. "I have ta go check somethin' out, I'll be right back ta feed you." He kissed the monstrous cat between her golden eyes and walked back to the hall after dropping his things by the door. He glanced back at his steel door, wondering if he should go through with this. She sighed and plastered a frown to his face as he strode over to the albino's door.

He knocked a few times and waited restlessly for a moment before knocking again. "Tha fuck? Ichi, did ya invite anyone over?" Shiro screeched, the sound slightly muffled by the steel plated door. After a few moments of silence the door swung open to reveal an angry, half naked albino, wearing nothing but some sweat pants. "How tha fuck did ya find out we we live?!" Shiro questioned angrily.

Grimmjow sighed and looked away from Shiro's toned chest. "I saw you walk in from down tha' hall. I live across the hall in flat 413. I just wanted to check on Ichigo." Grimmjow answered gruffly as he tried to peer behind the man in his path.

Shiro glared and stepped aside, snatching the butterfly knife that he kept behind the door. "Sure, jus' don' get any ideas, asshole." The shorter male hissed , leading the taller male to his resting brother.

"Shi? Who was it?" Ichigo inquired from the master bedroom he shared with his brother.

"Jus' yer everyday dickhead." He pushed the door completely open and gestured Grimmjow in.

"Gr-grimmjow...What are y-you d-doing here? H-how did you f-find us?" Ichigo stammered wide-eyed as she crawled backwards and to the wall on his elbows. Grimmjow's harsh expression flashed with hurt and worry before hardening into a deep scowl.

"I just wanted ta check on ya. I... I wanted ta know if you'd be okay with gettin' ta know me a bit better?" Ichigo's expression softened momentarily before hardening into an expression of anger.

"No. I don't think that's possible. Not after what you've done. You should go, I need to rest." He turned away from Grimmjow and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo, please. It wasn't my fault, I need to talk to ya." He took a step toward the angry berry before stopping in his tracks. He looked down to find a knife point positioned between his ribs, when he looked up he saw an expression of pure disgust plastered to Shiro's face.

"Wasn' ya goddamn fault. Bullshit! Now get tha fuck out before I kill ya, ya good fer nothin' bastard." Shire growled at him. Grimmjow glanced solemnly at Ichigo and left without a word. He shut his steel door quietly and walked past Pantera silently, stopping in the hall to punch a hole in the wall before sitting on the ground and mumbling about how it wasn't his fault.


End file.
